In your eyes I found my soul
by Luucky
Summary: Fan fiction DELENA mais avec plein d'histoires parallèle sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Vampire, Sorcières, Loup-Garou, Double, Hybride, Humain..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'avais déjà posté des fanfictions mais impossible de retrouver mon compte -.- Donc je reviens avec un nouveau pour vous faire partager mes histoires :D En espérant que ça vous plaise.. Donc voici ma première fan fictions sur la série Vampire Diaries, In your eyes I found my soul. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis ! Merci.**

**Chapitre 1 : ****T****he Death**

_PDV Elena_:

Rebeckah au milieu de la route, la voiture quittant la route. De l'eau froide, trouble. Une terrible douleur à la poitrine, Matt inconscient, un Stefan suppliant de le laisser m'aider, en vain… Puis le néant, le trou noir.

Je me sens… absente, prisonnière de mon propre corps pourtant j'ai mal, je manque d'air mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne veux rien faire, pas pour l'instant. Suis-je morte ? Ou dans un coma ? Je n'en sais rien mais si j'ai mal je ne peux pas être morte n'est-ce pas ? Non c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller tout sera normal. Il le faut.

Cette terrible douleur ne fait qu'empirer, me forçant à reprendre mes esprits, à prendre une grande inspiration, tout simplement à me réveiller et à ouvrir les yeux.

J'inspire toute l'air que je peux, ça me brûle les poumons, je me sens vide, affamé, fatigué et paniqué, je m'assois en tailleur sur cette table froide en métal. A peine ai-je repris mes esprits, quelqu'un se précipita vers moi, je ne voyais pas, il faisait trop sombre, il s'approcha doucement, tendant sa main vers moi, je lève les yeux et le reconnu immédiatement, Stefan…

-Elena… murmura-t-il. Il semble soulagé et… désolé ?

-Stefan… ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Matt… Ou est Matt ?! Demandai- je me rappelant l'accident.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien, il se repose dans une chambre… Elena… je suis tellement désolé… Il avait dit ça, les larmes aux yeux, rongés de culpabilité mais pourquoi ?

-Stefan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elena… je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de revenir le plus vite possible mais ça pas été suffisant, si tu savais comment je m'en veux, je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ça et maintenant tu subi ça par ma faute, tout est de ma faute, je m'en veux tellement Elena, pardonne-moi… Me dit-il. Je ne comprends pas, il dit qu'il voulait revenir le plus vite possible mais c'était trop tard ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis vivante, je devrais être morte… à moins que…

-Oh non… Ce n'est pas possible… mais… impossible… C'est impossible ! Déclarai-je avec colère, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, je me balance d'avant en arrière, complétement dévasté. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-NON ! Hurlai-je en faisant un bon en arrière en le repoussant, pourquoi je le repousse ? Je ne sais même pas, je ne sais même plus quoi penser, je sais que c'est n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est de la faute à personne, c'est juste arrivé.

J'avais le visage trempé par mes larmes, les membres secoués de tremblement incontrôlés et un mal de tête épouvantable, je ne veux voir personne, je veux rentrer et m'enfermé dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir.

-Elena… Calme-toi, tout ce que tu ressens, ton envie de fuir, la douleur c'est normal, combat tout ça. Elena respire normalement, calmement, regarde moi je te jure que ça va allez, je te le promets.

Sa voix est rassurante mais comment veut-il que je me calme, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est en feu, j'ai envie d'hurler, de pleurer à en perdre la raison, je ne contrôle rien absolument rien.

-Je ne peux pas Stefan, je ne peux pas… Répétai-je en me laissant glisser contre le mur et pleurant toutes les larmes que je peux.

-Si tu peux, fais-moi confiance Elena. Tu es forte, tu vas-y arrivé, je te le promets me rassura-t-il en s'approchant de moi, il prend mon menton et soulève mon visage pour que je le regarde, je ne peux pas il ne faut pas que je reste ici, il faut que je parte vite, cette odeur je ne peux pas la supporter, il faut que je sorte.

-Je dois y aller Stefan dis-je soudainement en me levant, il me regarde sans comprendre

-Mais Elena tu n… Avant qu'il ne finisse, j'été déjà partis.

Aussitôt sorti de l'hôpital je me dirige vers l'endroit que je connais le mieux, où je me sens bien, là où je me réfugiais après la mort de mes parents et de Jenna et de John… Tant de personne parti… Je traverse la forêt a toute vitesse, entre dans le cimetière et m'écroule devant les quatre tombes, pleurant encore et toujours.

-Ma vie part en lambeaux… Je n'ai rien fait pour avoir ça… Pourquoi ?! J'ai tellement mal à la tête, j'aurais préféré mourir et vous rejoindre… Je le jure, j'aurais préférés mourir… Pleurai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêté. Je suis maintenant recroquevillé sur moi-même au milieu de la forêt dans un cimetière toute seule. J'ai froid, mal partout, faim j'ai envie d'hurler…

_PDV Damon__: _

Alaric, il s'est écroulé dans mes bras, mort. Ce qui veut dire… Oh non Elena ! Sans attendre j'appelai mon frère, il ne répondit pas, j'appelai donc Elena, aucune réponse.

-Merde sorti-je sans réfléchir

Mon monde s'écroule aujourd'hui, le choix d'Elena, la mort d'Alaric et maintenant peut-être sa… mort ? Non ce n'est pas possible, pas elle, pas Elena. Tout à coup, mon portable sonna, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Damon… On a un problème entendis-je d'une petite voix à l'autre bout du file

-Jeremy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Alaric… il est… tombés sans aucune raison… il est… répondis-je sans savoir vraiment quoi dire

-Je sais Damon, il faut que tu viennes c'est… Elena.

A ces paroles, je ne sais pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire, je prie pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve, ça ne peut pas être possible, tout sauf ça.

-J'arrive.

Sans réfléchir plus, je monte dans ma voiture et démarre à toute vitesse, le paysage défile devant mes yeux a une vitesse folle mais plus rien ne compte. Je repense a tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble avec Elena les chamailleries, les seules vrais discutions que je n'ai jamais eu avec quelqu'un, les disputes, les sourires, les regards… Comment tout ça pouvait finir maintenant ? Non ça ne pouvait pas.

Je suis devant l'hôpital, je sors et me précipita a l'intérieur mais un bras me retiens et m'arrêta dans ma course, je me retourne vivement prêt à envoyer valdinguer la personne qui me retenait mais

-Damon… murmurai Meredith

-Où est-elle ?! Criai-je en commençant à chercher dans toute les chambres qui se trouve autour, je dois la trouver !

-Damon attends, quand Jeremy a amené Elena, c'était plus grave que ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas une commotion mais une hémorragie cérébrale, du sang dans le cerveau me déclara Meredith d'une traite

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il était si inquiet que je n'ai rien dit… Je l'ai aidée, elle avait besoin de mon aide !

-Tu as fait quoi ? Demandai-je comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle m'expliqué. Elle l'a aidée ? Mais comment ? Elle avait dit pareil quand elle a… sauvé Bill… Oh non. Elena va devenir un vampire… J'étais soulagé, très soulagé mais comment allé-t-elle réagir, elle ne veut pas être un vampire, elle la répété plusieurs fois, pendant le sacrifice je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle ne veut pas.

-Où est-elle ?

-A la morgue… me répond Meredith

Sans attendre je me précipite vers les escaliers qui descend à l'étage du dessous; la morgue. Je remonte le couloir sombre sans réfléchir, il mène à une grande porte marqué « morgue ». J'attrape la poignet et ouvrit, la pièce est sombre il y a une table en métal au milieu, une seule lampe accroché au-dessus, le manteau d'Elena est par terre et au fond il y a une silhouette.

-Damon… murmura la voix, je reconnu toute de suite son interlocuteur

-Stefan ? Ou est-elle ?!

-Damon je suis tellement désolé, j'ai voulu la sauver mais je l'ai écouté et je suis arrivé trop tard répondit-il sans prendre en compte ma dernière question.

-De quoi tu parles ? Comment ça tu n'as pas pu la sauver ?

-Elle était consciente et quand je suis allé pour la sauvé elle a refusé, elle voulait que je sauve Matt en premier mais… quand je suis revenu je ne pouvais pas Damon… C'était trop tard… m'expliqua-t-il. Il a sauvé Matt ?! Il l'a laissé mourir ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?!

Je me précipite sur lui à vitesse surhumaine, l'attrape par le col et le plaque au mur, il se laisse faire et n'essaye pas de se dégager. Je ne contrôle plus ma force, même avec les derniers événements, je ne contrôlais rien.

-C'est de ta faute ça ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tuée ! Criai-je en le cognant contre le mur

-Je sais… Je suis tellement désolé

Je regarde autour de moi mais ne vis personne, ses affaires sont là mais il n'y a personne, je lâche mon frère et commence à tourner en rond dans la salle, elle devait être là, pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

-Où est-elle ?! Hurlai-je en prenant conscience qu'elle n'est pas dans la salle

-Elle s'est réveillé et elle était dévasté, je n'ai pas pu la retenir elle est parti en courant.

-Tu l'as laissé partir ?! Tout est de ta faute, Stefan ! Répétai-je

-Je sais… Je n'ai pas pu la retenir elle m'a repoussé, j'ai voulu la suivre mais je les perdu…

Sans attendre plus je cours vers la sortie. Où pouvait-elle allé ? Elle n'a pu aller bien loin mais où ? Je monte dans ma voiture et conduis sur la route longeant la forêt, c'était une grande route j'espéré l'entendre mais non je n'entendis rien, le silence total je me gare sur le bas-côté et entre dans la forêt, je tape de colère contre un arbre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi elle ?

Soudain j'entends des pleurs en direction du cimetière, c'est Elena j'en suis sûr.

_PDV Elena__:_

Cela faisait peut-être 10 min que je suis la recroquevillé au pied de la tombe de ma tante, 10 min ou 1 heure, je ne sais pas je n'ai plus la notion du temps je n'ai plus la notion de rien du tout. Soudain j'entends des pas qui approchent encore et encore mais je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas bouger. Les pas se sont arrêté et un murmure se fit entendre, Damon, c'était Damon.

-Elena…

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas envie, il s'approche encore et m'encercle de ses bras, je suis contente de le voir mais je ne le montre pas, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que je suis en… transition et que je suis morte… morte pour toujours... Mes larmes coule à flots sur mes joues, mes membres tremblent sans que je puisse les contrôlés et Damon été là accroupis dans la terre, soutenant ma tête sur sa jambe. Ma main été accroché à son jean sans que je puisse la défaire, je relève la tête pour ancré mes yeux dans les siens et déclarai-je dans un sanglot :

-Damon… Je suis morte…

_**-ooo-**_

**Voilà voilà le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je continue ou abandonne cette fiction.. Merci d'avoir lu ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !Désolé du retard que j'ai pris a poster ce chapitre, j'essayer d'écrire les autres chapites y'ayant un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration ^^ Donc voici le deuxième chapitre :D. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 2 : ****J****ust the beginning**

_Je relève la tête pour ancré mes yeux dans les siens et déclarai-je dans un sanglot : _

_-Damon… Je suis morte…_

**_-ooo-_**

_PDV Stefan : _

Après le départ de mon frère à l'hôpital, je suis allé chez Elena dans l'espoir de la voir et de la savoir en sécurité mais il n'y avait que Jeremy et Bonnie que j'avais appelé pour tenter de trouver un sort pour peut-être empêcher la transition d'Elena mais je savais que c'est impossible, on ne pouvait pas contourner la nature et encore moins la mort. Je me dirige vers la cuisine sous le regard de Jeremy, je sais qu'il m'en veut même si il ne l'admet pas, il m'en veut, je m'en veux moi-même après tout c'est moi qui l'avait laissé mourir, elle ne l'avait pas choisi.

-Stefan, elle va s'en sortir, elle s'en est toujours sorti, c'est Elena. Me rassure Bonnie avec un petit sourire

Je me contente de hocher la tête, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'espéré qu'Elena s'en sorte mais je n'en été pas sûr…

-Tu aurais du la sortir, tu aurais dû la sauver… murmura Jeremy amer

-Jeremy, il a essayé de la sauvé, tu crois qu'il l'aurait laissé mourir volontairement ? Personne ne l'aurait fait. Rétorqua Bonnie aussitôt avant même que je ne puisse répondre

-Non Bonnie, il a raison, j'aurais dû la sauver, j'aurais dû la sortir…

Bonnie me regarda tristement comprenant ce que je ressens en ce moment, elle avait ressenti la même chose lors de la mort de sa grand-mère, sa grand-mère qui était morte d'épuisement suite à un sort trop puissant, elle l'avait exécuté pour mon frère et moi sur la demande de Bonnie, Bonnie qui s'en était voulu de sa mort et qui m'en avait voulu a moi, à mon frère, aux vampires pendant longtemps.

_PDV Damon :_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais qu'Elena serais certes triste et bouleversé mais calme, elle est toujours calme. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et elle s'en était rendu compte, elle rebaissa la tête et pleura silencieusement. Elle croit vraiment que c'est la fin, je lui relève le menton et déclare :

-Je sais Elena, je suis désolé mais tu vas voir ça va s'arranger, tout va s'arranger, laisse toi du temps…

-Mais je n'ai pas de temps, j'en ai plus Damon, je suis morte, le temps c'est fini, ma vie est fini me répond-t-elle tristement.

- Chut, ne dis pas ça. On a toujours trouvé des solutions même dans les pires moments, on en trouvera toujours. Viens lève-toi je t'emmène au manoir.

Je commence à me lever et avec surprise je constate qu'Elena n'oppose aucune contraire et se contente de se lever difficilement. Il fait nuit noir, il devait être 22h ou plus je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Damon… J'ai un problème me murmura-t-elle

-Que ce qui se passe ?

-Euh je ne vois rien… déclara-t-elle bêtement

-Oh j'avais oublié, viens répondis-je avec un sourire et en la soulevant.

-Merci…

Je l'emmène dans ma voiture garer un peu plus loin et la dépose a l'arrière, elle s'allongea aussitôt et ferma les yeux, elle était épuisé. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je sais qu'Elena ne dort pas mais je n'engagea pas la conversation, a quoi bon, le silence n'est pas plus mal. Je m'arrête dans l'allé du manoir et ouvre la portière a Elena qui me sourit doucement en retour. Elle monte directement à l'étage, je la laisse faire et me dirige vers le bar pour me servir un petit remontant. Je tends l'oreille et entends le matelas d'une des chambres grincer, puis la lumière s'éteindre, un murmure me parvint : « Bonne nuit, Damon » Je me mis à sourire, elle sait que je l'écoute, au début de notre rencontre, elle me criait dessus elle disait que je devais respecter son intimité, laquelle ? Allez lui demander ! Maintenant, ça ne la dérangeais plus. Je finis mon verre et monta les marches jusqu'à dans ma chambre, il était tant de dormir.

_PDV Elena :_

J'étais parti me coucher directement après notre arrivé, j'étais exténué. Je suis très vite tombée dans les bras de Morphée, un sommeil sans rêve, ni pensée, un sommeil réparateur mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'ouvrir les yeux sans raison apparente, je regarde par reflexe à ma gauche et vit l'heure « 4 :08 ». _Oh non, trop tôt. _Mais impossible pour moi de me rendormir e_t _ce n'était pas l'envie qui en manquait, mais une odeur me dérangeai, une odeur insupportable mais tellement réconfortante, une odeur d'acier et de gourmandise. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà debout, je me dirige vers la porte doucement, l'ouvre et commence à descendre les escaliers, je tenté de ne pas loupé une marche, raté _« Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin » pensai-je_. Instinctivement je descends a la cave, je ne suis pas moi-même j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me guide, une chose incompréhensible mais impossible a ignoré. A peine ai-je repris mes esprits que je suis debout penché au-dessus du réfrigérateur des Salvatore, du réfrigérateur de… sang, cette pensée me répugne mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de ses poches, je pris une poche dans mes mains et remue légèrement le liquide sans le quitter des yeux comme hypnotiser. Ma mâchoire me fait horriblement mal, mon sang me brule, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et la seule chose que je pense c'est ce liquide rougeâtre. Juste une gorgée ça va pas me tuée, je ne peux pas mais je le veux tellement, sans m'en rendre compte des larmes s'était mise à couler sur mes joues. Dans un élan de détresse je fis exploser le tube en plastique qui sert de soi-disant « bouchon » et porte le liquide à ma bouche, je me sens épanoui, sans aucune sensation à part le plaisir, je ne peux plus m'arrêter pourquoi m'arrêterais-je après tout ? Je bois du bonheur à chacune de mes gorgées, qui voudrait s'arrêter ? Personne. Mais une atroce douleur a la mâchoire me fit lâcher la poche, je porte mes mains à ma bouche et sens mon visage se transformer, horrifiée je commence à pleurer (pour changer) et à paniquer, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Ma seule pensé fut pour mes parents, que devaient-ils penser de moi, ils devaient avoir honte, tellement honte et Jeremy, oh Jeremy comment j'ai pu lui faire ça, moi qui voulait l'éloigner de tout ce monde surnaturel alors que maintenant j'en fais définitivement parti. Je suis un monstre…

_PDV Stefan__:_

J'avais quitté le domicile d'Elena depuis un peu plus d'1 heure, laissant Bonnie seule dans sa recherche avec Jeremy qui ne l'aide pas vraiment, il était triste et perdu par la récente mort d'Alaric puis bien sûr par la transition de sa sœur. Je me dirige maintenant vers la forêt qui est juste à côté, j'avais besoin de sortir et de respirer de l'air frais, j'arrive près d'un arbre et m'appuie dessus. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, je ne ressens rien. Mais à la mort d'Elena ? J'ai ressenti quelque chose, de la tristesse certes mais énormément de culpabilité, presque que de la culpabilité mais là en ce moment, je ne ressens rien à part un vide, un gouffre qui s'est creusé depuis Klaus. Klaus m'a enlevé toute once de sentiment, devrai-je le remercié ? Non je ne pense pas mais quelque part il m'a aidé, ça c'est sûr. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, ce qui me tira de mes pensées. Un homme en costard approche sans une trace de peur, Elijah.

-Stefan, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, surtout depuis les derniers évènements déclara-t-il neutre.

-Tu as appris ?

-Je sais tout Stefan, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps, désolé pour Elena au faite répondit-il

-J'avais besoin d'air. Déclarai-je en me retournant, dos à lui mais je le sens sourire, comment pouvait-il sourire dans de tels circonstance ?

-Tu sais Elijah tu devrais prévenir Rebeckah que certaines personnes vont chercher à la traquer après ce qu'elle a fait. Dis-je sans me retourner, en parlant surtout de mon frère et surement un peu de moi qui sait ?

-Oui mais je pense qu'elle le sait déjà, Klaus la recherche déjà mais toi tu n'as aucune chance de la tuer, tu n'as rien pour la tuer. Répondit-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui va chercher à la tuer, mon frère par contre va vouloir se venger, Jeremy va vouloir se venger. Moi je ne cherche rien.

-Stefan, Stefan. Damon ne peux rien et Jeremy encore moins répondit-il.

Je le sais ça mais Damon ne s'arrêtera pas là et Jeremy, sa sœur est morte, Rebeckah la tuée si on aurait tué Damon je pense que j'aurai agi. Je me retourne et voit qu'Elijah commence à partir avant qu'il ne retourne juste la tête de côté.

-Et au faite Stefan, tes sentiments tu dis les avoir « éteints » ? Mais au fond nous connaissons tous les deux la vérité.

Puis il disparût dans la nuit. Je commence à fatiguer et me décide à rentrer au manoir histoire de me « reposer ». Je prends le chemin à travers la forêt, le plus rapide et me déplace a vitesse surhumaine jusque devant la porte, j'allais actionner la poignet quand soudain je sentis une odeur de sang, sans attendre j'entre dans la maison et me dirige vers cette odeur, le sous-sol. Il y'a Elena assise par terre pleurant en tenant sa tête entre les mains puis plus loin dans l'ombre 1 poche de sang vidé et une deuxième entamé. En m'entendant Elena releva la tête et resta figé, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle a du sang autour de la bouche, les joues trempés de larmes, des yeux transformés et les cheveux tout ébouriffés qui lui tombe sur le visage, je ne la reconnais plus, elle voit bien nos deux malaises et se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Stefan… Je… commença-t-elle en bégayant.

Tout doucement je me décide a m'approché et m'accroupis a même pas 50 centimètre d'elle. Elle est toujours assise par terre, la tête baissé et avec ses cheveux je ne vois pas son visage mais contre toute attendre elle se jeta entre mes jambes et pleura sur ma jambe, murmurant des paroles inaudible.

-Chut Elena ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer fut les seules paroles que je pus prononcés à ce moment.

-Désolé… Je suis… désolé déclara-t-elle entre ses crises de sanglot.

-Viens lève-toi on va aller te nettoyer là-haut dis-je en commençant à ma lever, elle fit de même, plus difficilement, elle passa la porte la première je me contente de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain du haut, elle se mit devant le miroir et releva la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de s'agiter.

-Stefan, je suis… ce que je n'ai jamais voulu être. Je suis un monstre… pleura-t-elle

**-ooo-**

**Et voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, des remarques, des améliorations, des critiques, je prend tous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir que l'on commente mon histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas. Bonne lecture**

**-oo-**

**Chapitre 3 : ****T****he end of a old life **

_Elle se mit devant le miroir et releva la tête avant d'enfuir son visage dans ses mains et de s'agiter._

_-Stefan, je suis… ce que je n'ai jamais voulu être. Je suis un monstre… pleura-t-elle._

_**PDV Stefan :**_

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre ni comment y répondre mais elle avait raison elle est devenue un monstre comme tous les vampires mais le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça, je reste fixé à la regarder dans le miroir sans répondre, que fallait-il que je réponde ? Elle baissa la tête sans en rajouter. Je pris dans le deuxième tiroir du meuble un gant et l'humidifia avant de le donner a Elena, elle me demanda de la laisser seule un instant, ce que je fis. Je redescends au salon et trouve mon frère devant son bar, les cheveux ébouriffés, en caleçon noir et la tête endormis. En m'entendant arriver il se retourna, les yeux mi-clos et demande :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là ?

-J'étais parti et quand je suis revenu j'ai senti une odeur de sang et j'ai trouvé Elena dans la cave en train de vider le réfrigérateur…

-Oh… Donc elle a fini la transition ? demanda-t-il simplement en ayant déjà la réponse

-Oui… répondis-je tristement

-Tant mieux.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? M'emportai-je

-Eh frérot tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne l'achève pas ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure ? Tu t'en veux déjà assez, si elle serait morte tu serais rongé de culpabilité alors au fond tu es d'accord avec moi. Dit-il en s'approchant.

Je ne répondis pas et baissa la tête, je sais qu'il a raison je n'aurai pas pu supporter qu'Elena décide de ne pas achever sa transformation, c'est mieux comme ça, mais si je l'aurais sauvé elle n'aurait pas besoin de choisir entre la vie et la mort.

Soudain les marches craquèrent et une Elena hésitante s'approcha, sur son visage on y voit la déception, la douleur, l'appréhension, la colère et le soulagement… Damon s'approcha en premier vers elle et demanda :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai… mal à la tête répondit-elle en posant une main sur son front et grimaçant de douleur.

-Normal, je vais te chercher une aspirine ça va t'aider proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Merci

Damon monta les marches et disparu. Elena me regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire

-Elena, je suis… commençai-je

-Non Stefan ne sois pas désolé, arrêtes d'être désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai demandé à ce que tu sauves Matt en premier, je savais ce que je risquais en te demandant ça. Déclara-t-elle fermement

Je ne répondis pas, il n'y a rien à répondre. Je savais qu'elle allait surement, un jour, me dire ça de ne pas culpabilisé mais pour l'instant cela m'était impossible. Damon descendait les marche et revint près d'Elena, il lui tendit un verre et une aspirine et elle le remercia d'un sourire sincère.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai un truc important à faire déclarai-je soudain sans attendre de réponse, je me dirige vers la porte, sortit mon téléphone et envoie un sms « _Rejoignez_-_ moi à 14h dans la forêt, près de la tombe. Stefan S.__ »_. J'espère qu'elles viendront, toutes les deux. Elles étaient ma dernière chance.

_PDV Damon__:_

Mon frère est parti précipitamment sans raison_, il avait des trucs important à faire, _qu'importe. Je regarde Elena qui grimaçait de douleur et déclarai-je

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi

-Pour moi ? C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente

-Une surprise, tu sais un cadeau de vampires. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin

-Oh…

-Viens suit moi, il est là-haut, j'ai oublié de le descendre tout à l'heure.

Elle me suit dans les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre et se planta au milieu de la pièce, je fouille dans mon tiroir de commode et sortit un bracelet en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur en diamant qui s'ouvre où il y'a marqué à l'intérieur _« Elena, a ta nouvelle vie » _et lui tendit

-Oh Damon il est magnifique, merci s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

-Content qu'il te plaise, ça t'aidera à sortir dehors. Bonnie l'a fait quand elle a su pour toi. Tu en auras surement besoin. Dis-je en souriant. C'était la première fois que je vois Elena sourire en étant vampire, un sourire sincère.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que je la fixé.

-Tu souris déclarai-je simplement

-Et ?

-Et ça me fait plaisir que tu souris, c'est tout.

Elle me sourit et baissa la tête pour regarder son nouveau bracelet, c'est vrai qu'il lui allait bien. Tout à coup une idée me vint à l'esprit, je souris en coin et Elena me regardai bizarrement.

-Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle

-On va à Atlanta ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux aller à Atlanta ? Et… Pourquoi on partirait ? Me demanda-t-elle étonné de ma question.

-On va à Atlanta, on prend du recul, on s'amuse, je m'éloigne de mon frère ça m'évitera de le tuer et toi tu t'adapte a ta nouvelle vie. Que du positif ! M'exclamai-je en souriant.

-Oui mais euh… Je ne vais pas partir comme ça, sans rien dire.

-On laissera un mot puis t'es un vampire maintenant, t'as l'éternité puis tu seras avec moi, y'a rien à craindre.

-Oui justement, ça les inquiétera encore plus ! Puis sans Alaric… Jeremy est tout seul, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul.

-Y'a toujours Stefan, puis Bonnie il n'est pas tout seul Elena. Et toi faut que tu prennes du recul même avec Jeremy, il faut que tu te contrôles. Répondis-je sans ciller, je savais que cet argument avec Jeremy allait marcher, elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal mais devant lui elle ne pourra pas se contrôler, ça sera plus fort qu'elle. Il est humain et elle est vampire maintenant.

-…D'accord… Déclara-t-elle résigné. Je lui souris et déclarai-je :

-Fais tes valises, on va à Atlanta.

-Oui. Sourit-elle. Elle commença à partir vers la porte pour redescendre et partir préparer ses affaires chez elle, avant de se retourner et de demander :

-Mais Damon où on va dormir ?

-Tu sais Elena, à Atlanta il y'a des motels qui servent à ça.

-Hum répondit-elle gêné en repensant à la dernière fois qu'on s'était retrouvé ensemble dans un motel. Cette pensée me donna le sourire ce qu'elle ne manqua pas. Elle partit gêné et je crie de l'étage avant qu'elle ne franchit la porte

-Je viens te chercher vers 11hElena !

-Je t'attendrais répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Elle démarra et quitta la pension.

On allait partir à Atlanta, la dernière fois qu'on était parti à Atlanta on s'était amusés, cela avait été vrai, sans mensonge et coups tordus. J'ai besoin de cette virée, surtout en ce moment, elle en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de tout ça, qu'elle se contrôle et qu'elle réfléchisse puis surtout qu'elle profite et qu'elle s'amuse. Puis moi avec tous ces événements j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville, de ses habitants et de ses malheurs qui nous tombent dessus depuis le début, je dois me défouler sinon je vais exploser. Et surtout je dois lui parler, m'expliquer avec elle. On en a tous les deux besoin.

_PDV Elena : _

On allait à Atlanta, cette pensée me fit sourire. La dernière fois avait été géniale, c'était plus la partie motel qui m'inquiété, on allait dormir dans un motel ensemble surement dans la même chambre. La dernière fois je n'avais pas pu me contrôler, cela avait été plus fort que moi mais le pire c'est que j'étais humaine à ce moment-là… Et maintenant je suis vampire, mes émotions sont multipliés (je dirais quadruplés moi !) et cela me fait peur, j'ai choisis Stefan, je dois être avec Stefan mais vampire ou humain, vie ou mort cela change tout, je ne sais plus, je les aime tous les deux ? J'en aime un ? Ou je n'en aime aucun ? Mais l'idée de m'éloigner de tout ça est plus forte que mon inquiétude, j'allais apprendre, j'allais me défouler. Il me faut bien ça. Je me gare devant ma maison, souffle un coup et sortit de la voiture. J'entendis et vit par la grande fenêtre vitré de devant, Jeremy parler au téléphone avec Bonnie et mon ventre se noua, et si je craquer et que je faisais du mal à Jeremy ? Non je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je commence à reculer en marche arrière quand une main vint se placer dans le bas de mon dos, surprise je me retourne en un bond et vis… Damon ?

-Oh Damon… Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. J'aurais pu mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque là !

-Impossible, tu es déjà morte répondit-il avec un de ses sourires en coin enjôleur.

-Très drôle ça, pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Je n'ai pas pensé quand tu es parti, qu'il y a surement Jeremy à la maison et que ça… poserai problème… Je ne me suis pas tromper apparemment. Puis il est 10h30.

-T'a dit 11h tout à l'heure. Damon… je ne peux pas rentrer et… et si je…

-Si tu peux, tu ne lui feras rien, je te le promets.

-Tu n'en sais rien de ça Damon dis-je

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

-Oui mais ça n'a rien à v…

-Si ça à voir alors viens on rentre

Il me poussa légèrement à l'aide de sa main encore placé dans le bas de mon dos et j'avance doucement en fixant la porte, il faisait des cercles avec ses doigt dans le bas de mon dos ce qui me rassura. On arrive devant la porte il tendit sa main sans déplacer son autre main qui me rassurait tant et sonna a la porte. Au bout d'un moment, Jeremy vint ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

-Oh Elena s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras, je lui rendis à son étreinte et referma mes bras autour de lui, je pose mes lèvres contre son épaule et pleura de joie. Je ressentais toutes sortes d'émotions : la joie, l'amour et la soif… Je vois que Damon me regarde comprenant ce que je ressentais. Je m'écarte de Jeremy et lui sourit tristement.

-Pleure pas Elena, ça va allez tu vas voir. Me dit-il en essuyant toutes mes larmes accumulé sur mes joues.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'impression que je fais que ça de pleurer, souris-je. Je vis Damon esquissé un sourire à ma remarque. On commença à rentrer quand soudain je fus bloquer au seuil de la porte sans pouvoir y rentrer, comme si un mur invisible se dresser entre la maison et moi.

-Euh… je crois que j'ai un petit problème dis-je bêtement, je vis Damon rire a cette remarque et lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir.

-Ah oui, désolé Elena, j'avais oublié. Elena veut-tu bien rentrer ? Me dit Jeremy avec un grand sourire

-Avec plaisir souri-je en rentrant. Arrête de rire toi dis-je a Damon en lui tapant légèrement le bras. Il répondit par un simple « Aie », ce qui me fit sourire et lever les yeux au ciel.

-Jeremy… Je vais partir quelque temps de Mistics Falls avec Damon… commençai-je

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je viens juste de te retrouver et tu veux déjà partir ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre mon intention.

-Je vais revenir Jeremy, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner et de me… contrôlés, tu comprends je ne peux pas risquer de te blesser, je me le pardonnerais jamais si ça arrivais. Répondis-je tristement.

-Je comprends El' mais…

-Je t'appellerais tous les jours c'est promis… Lui dis-je en le coupant.

-D'accord… Prends-soin d'elle toi dit-il en s'adressant à Damon

-Comme toujours répondit Damon dans un sourire

-Ouais… répliqua Jeremy se rappelant de la fois où il m'avait surprise à embrasser fougueusement Damon…

Je ne réplique pas et me dirige vers les escaliers, Damon derrière moi. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et pris un petit sac de sport qui va faire office de valise sous mon lit pendant que Damon, comme à son habitude, s'avachi sur mon lit sans la moindre gène.

-Eh ! Que tu t'avachi toujours sur mon lit, ça passe mais enlèves tes chaussures m'exclamai-je sous le regard de Damon tout sourire, il me répliqua par un simple :

-J'aime bien ton lit, me demande pas pourquoi, je l'aime bien c'est tout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence à prendre des affaires dans mes tiroirs et à ma grande surprise je n'eus aucune remarque de la part de Damon qu'il se contenta de me regarder faire.

Une fois le tout rassemblé, je pris une feuille pas loin et laissa un mot

_« Je vais m'éloigner quelque temps d'ici, besoin de prendre l'air, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre. Stefan, n'essaie pas de me chercher, je suis en sécurité. Je reviendrais quand je me sentirais bien et que je ne serais plus un danger pour personne… Je vous aime. Elena » _

Damon regarde par-dessus mon épaule et rajouté offensé :

-Et moi tu ne dis pas que je suis avec toi, ils vont s'inquiétés pour moi après !

Je lui souris en murmurant un léger « idiot » et rajouta à la fin de la lettre _« PS : Damon est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas »_

Après les affaires finies et la lettre nous commençons à redescendre les escaliers, Damon prit mon sac pour le mettre dans sa voiture et moi je me dirige vers la cuisine où été Jeremy, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras

-Je t'aime El' me dit-il après un grand moment

-Je t'aime aussi Jer'. Je t'appellerais c'est promis

-N'oublie pas me rappela-t-il en se dégageant.

Je lui souris et partit dehors en direction de la voiture, Damon était déjà au volant. Je monte côté passager et lui demande pendant qu'il démarre

-Tu as laissé un mot à Stefan ?

-Oui j'ai mis « Voir le mot d'Elena » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Pff n'importe quoi !

Et nous partons, je regarde le paysage défilé et la chanson _Everytime we touch _de _Cascada_ retentit dans la voiture, ce qui eut la beauté de me mettre mal à l'aise, Damon le remarqua et me sourit, je pose mon front contre la vitre et m'endormit rapidement bercés par la musique et les mouvements de la voiture.

_**PDV Damon : **_

Après 2h de voyage, je décide de m'arrêter pour « manger un morceau » et pour me dégourdir les jambes, Elena se redressa dans son siège aussitôt que la voiture s'arrêta, elle regarde autour d'elle avec une moue endormis sans savoir où je m'étais arrêter

-Où est ou là ? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux tout ébouriffés par son sommeil.

-On est à moitié chemin, 2h d'Atlanta peu près mais j'ai envie de prendre l'air. Répondis-je en sortant de la voiture, suivis d'Elena.

-Et bien sûr, on s'est arrêtés juste devant un bar comme par hasard ? M'accusa-elle en regardant la façade bleu et verte du bar devant lequel je m'étais garer, _« Bar-Restaurant de Lou » _été marquer juste au-dessus de la vitrine qui donné sur l'intérieur du bar.

-Oui, je me suis garer et hop un bar viens se mettre là m'exclamai-je avec amusement.

Elle commence à se diriger vers l'établissement et elle secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer un « évidemment » imperceptible à l'oreille humaine.

-J'ai entendu ! M'exclamai-je en la suivant de près et de rentrer dans le bar

-J'espère bien.

On arrive dans l'entrée de la brasserie, elle est assez sombre juste éclairé de lumière suspendu au-dessus du bar, quelques tables sont disposés dans le fond mais Elena se dirigea directement vers le bar, une femme de la quarantaine vint a notre rencontre et nous demanda ce qu'on voulait commander

-Moi des frites et un coca s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Elena joyeuse

-Juste un bourbon pour moi demandai-je

La serveuse d'éloigna, j'en profita pour parler a Elena de sa « condition »

-Elena, tu es un vampire, tu n'es pas obliger de prendre de la nourriture tu sais. Lui expliquai-je

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de frites ! me répondit-elle en souriant plus que jamais.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la serveuse refit son retour avec nos commandes. Elle déposa une assiette de frites à Elena puis son coca avec une paille et moi mon bourbon. Elena commença rapidement à manger en me racontant ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à sa « nouvelle vie »

-Tu sais Damon, j'ai l'impression que je suis horrible, je suis dix fois plus jalouse, je suis dix fois plus en colère, je pleure dix fois plus et plein d'autre truc comme ça

-Ouais, je sais ça va passez c'est normal au début après tu gères riais-je

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, levons nos verres et trinquons

-A la fin d'une ancienne vie, le début de ta nouvelle vie dis-je avec un sourire

-Le début de ma nouvelle vie…

_PDV Stefan : _

Il est 14h, je m'avance vers le lieu de rendez-vous et ne vit personne et si elles ne venaient pas ? Si elles ne m'aident pas ? Comme je vais faire ? Il faut qu'elles viennent, j'ai besoin d'elles. Leur envoyé un sms avait été ma dernière chance, je ne pouvais pas la retrouver sans elles. Je peux tout leur donner, tout ce qu'elles veulent en échange de leur aide pour la retrouver. Je faisais tout ça pour Elena, elle était le double, le double vampirique certes mais elle avait été humaine avant tous, il faut l'aider avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même. Elle avait défié la mort plusieurs fois, elle l'avait contré plusieurs fois aussi et ça ce n'est pas bien, voilà pourquoi elle devait m'aider à la retrouver pour pouvoir aider Elena. Je lui dois bien ça. Même si cela veut dire que je dois les revoir et les supporter surement jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit finit. Une fine voix féline me sortit de mes pensées :

-Stefan, que nous vaut ce rendez-vous

Elles sont venues.

**-oo-**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est très important pour moi SVP, REVIEWS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère que ça vous plaise n'hésitez pas a me donnez votre avis cela m'encourage beaucoup ^^ Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : ****T****he wake up **

_Même si cela veut dire que je dois les revoir et les supporter surement jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit finit. Une fine voix féline me sortit de mes pensées :_

_-Stefan, que nous vaut ce rendez-vous _

_Elles sont venues. _

-ooo-

_**PDV Stefan :**_

Elles se tiennent là devant moi, une a un sourire provocateur sur le visage comme à son habitude et l'autre à l'air de s'ennuyer, elle regarde partout autour d'elle sans me dégainer un regard. Elles sont venues, c'était le plus important. La deuxième qui est resté silencieuse jusqu'à la leva la voix :

-Bon, Stefan je n'ai pas toute la journée moi, elle peut-être moi pas.

-Katherine, Nadia. Merci d'être venus remerciai-je

-Oui ben tu m'as dérangé dans mon bronzage, Stefan. J'espère que ça vaut le coup. Pourquoi nous as-tu demander ? Me dit Katherine d'un ton hautain.

-Je veux réveiller Tania déclarai-je sans hésiter.

Cette annonce a eu l'effet d'une bombe, Katherine me fixait sans comprendre, Nadia a immédiatement tourner le regard vers moi à l'entente de ce prénom. Il faut dire que c'était risqué mais il fallait que je le fasse.

-T'es malade ?! Pourquoi tu veux la réveiller ? Me questionna Katherine

-J'ai mes raisons. J'ai besoin de vous pour savoir où elle se trouve, après je me débrouillerais.

- On ne t'aidera pas. Personne ne veux la réveiller, personne ne veux la revoir. Tu la réveille, tu meures, Stefan. M'annonça Katherine.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sans savoir où elle voulait en venir

-On l'a enfermé, si on la réveille on est tous mort, elle va tous nous tuer. Elle ne va pas attendre que tu lui explique ton petit plan, elle va t'arracher la tête et se venger de nous.

-Nous ? De qui parles-tu ?

-Des vampires Stefan ?! Les vampires l'ont enfermés car elle était trop puissante, ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer, elle est immortelle. Rien ne peut la tuer, elle doit être desséché à cette heure-ci, je te promets, tu ne veux pas la réveiller, personne ne le veut. Me dit-il

-Si tu la réveille, tu nous condamne tous. Rajouta-t-elle

Katherine regarda Nadia qui acquissa d'un hochement de tête avant de détourner le regard. Tania est une sorcière, une des plus veilles et puissante sorcière. Elle a commencé à pratiquer la magie noire et ne s'est plus arrêter, elle disait que des voix angéliques lui disait et lui donnait des pouvoir pour exterminer la race vampirique car leur race était dangereuse et maléfique. Tania s'est fait connaître à travers le monde entier par sa force, ses massacres de vampires et surtout pour son immortalité, tu lui arrache le cœur, il repousse ainsi que la tête. Les pieux ne lui font rien tout comme la verveine. Longtemps, ont été ceux qui cherchais à la vaincre mais la tuer était impossible. Les vampires de l'époque l'ont alors piégé dans une maison de vampires, les « pouvoirs angéliques » ce sont alors envolés grâce à cette maison d'une créature de la nuit et l'ont ensuite laissé pourrir jusqu'à nos jours, c'est-à-dire plus de 1210 ans.

-Tu ne veux pas de ça, Stefan croit moi me supplia Katherine avant que Nadia ne me regarde et hoche la tête en accord avec les paroles de Katherine.

_PDV Elena :_

Après notre repas terminé nous décidons d'aller à la recherche d'un motel pour passer la nuit, il n'est que 18h mais le temps de décharger tous les bagages de la voiture et de les installer dans la chambre, il risquerait de faire déjà nuit. Damon a eu l'idée d'aller dans un motel où un bar-restaurant été situé à moins de 200 mètre _« Le Naria »_. Trop fatigué pour discuter j'accepte il me guida vers l'entrée mais je ne continue pas plus loin et m'assoie sur les fauteuils posés dans l'entrée en face du comptoir, je laisse Damon réserver pour deux. L'entrée est plutôt chaleureuse, les murs sont couleur bleu nuit avec quelques étoiles, un coin était installé en face du comptoir avec des fauteuils bleu clair et une table basse en verre remplis de magasine et des plantes était posés de part et d'autre, une agréable odeur de nature, de pins et de mer circulé dans l'établissement ainsi que de la musique douce. Soudain en levant la tête, j'aperçus Damon qui m'attendais avec tous les bagages, je me lève et le suivit.

-J'ai pris la plus grande chambre, la suite nuptiale ! Déclara-t-il rieur

-Ta quoi… ? Pourquoi ta pris la suite nuptiale ? M'interrogeai-je

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste qu'il y'a une salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche, ne te fais pas des idées hein ! Se moqua-t-il

-Une salle de bain hein ? C'est ça fous toi de moi

Il me sourit et prit l'ascenseur, un bip nous indique que nous étions au second étage, Damon sortit de sa poche la clé de la chambre 209 et l'ouvrit, derrière la porte se trouve une grande chambre blanche et grise muni d'un immense lit deux places ainsi, que comme l'avait précisé Damon, d'une grande salle de bain et d'une cuisine tout équipée et on avait même un balcon, le grand luxe. Damon pose tous nos bagages contre le mur en face du lit et se dirige directement vers le balcon, j'en profite pour m'allonger sur le lit histoire de tester le matelas, j'allais surement dormir avec Damon sur ce même lit… Ça m'angoissait, non pire, j'étais terrifié à cette idée. Je détourne le regard du plafond et découvre une lettre posés sur le lit, je me redresse et l'ouvre suspicieuse, c'est un petit papier blanc tout simple au milieu il y'a écrit « Je peux vous voire. »

-Euh Damon…

-Ouaip ! Me répondit-il joyeux en revenant vers moi

Pour simple réponse je lui tendis la lettre, il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils pour finir par prendre et lire la lettre

-J'ai trouvé ça sur le lit et je ne crois pas qu'elle y était quand on est rentrés. -Qui ça peut-être ? Demandai-je intrigué

-Non elle n'y était pas mais qui que ce soit, ça sent pas bon…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandai-je hésitante sans lâcher son regard.

-Je ne sais pas, Elena. On ne va rien faire, on ne peut rien faire.

Je hoche simplement la tête, il a raison. On ne sait même pas qui c'est, comment pourrait-on agir contre quelqu'un dont on ne connaît même pas le nom ou l'existence. Mais qui est-ce ?

_PDV Stefan :_

-Il faut que vous m'aidez, je ne peux pas la trouver tout seul mais je sais que vous deux vous le savez. Elle est dangereuse mais c'est important. Suppliai-je presque les deux femmes afin qu'elles m'aident

-Bah ça pour réveiller Tania ça doit être très important ! Ironisa Katherine

-Et puis qu'a-t-on en échange ? Parce que si, supposons, on t'aide on y gagne quoi nous ? Notre mort peut-être ! Rajouta Nadia avec l'accord de Katherine qui rajouta :

-Eh oui Stefan, rien n'est gratuit. On gagne quoi ? Renchérie Katherine.

-Klaus. Je vous offre Klaus.

Katherine se pétrifia sur place à peine ai-je prononcé son nom et Nadia me regarde avec intérêt avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Klaus est mort, Stefan. Tout le monde le sait, dès que ce salopard est mort le monde entier la sut et s'est réjouis. Me dit Nadia pendant que Katherine était toujours choqué par cette révélation.

-Klaus n'est pas mort. Je sais comment le trouver et comment vous l'amener.

-Ah oui et comment ? Me questionna Nadia provocatrice.

-Klaus et moi sommes liés et Klaus n'est pas mort. Si Klaus était mort, je l'aurais senti, je n'ai rien senti. Je peux le trouver auprès d'une sorcière répliquai-je

Nadia tenta de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge et d'hésitation sur mon visage mais ne découvrit rien, déconcerté elle tourna la tête vers Katherine qui renchérit

-Ils sont liés.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que nous voulons Klaus ? Me demanda Nadia

-Je le sais. Toi, Nadia tu souhaites la mort de Klaus plus que tout, tu voudrais le tuer de tes propres mains pour ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. Je te l'offre sur un plateau en échange de ton aide. Et toi Katherine, tu en a peur et tu le déteste, tu ne serais pas contente de le savoir et de le voir mort de tes propres yeux ?

Nadia est dans ses pensées, elle a un air triste et vulnérable. Klaus avait détruit sa famille entière dans les années 1800, sa sœur avait brisé le cœur d'un de ses frères, Elijah. Elijah ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait que ça ne pouvait pas durer toute une vie, que tout avait une fin, surtout les bonnes choses. Klaus n'avait pas supporté qu'une « fille de bonne », comme il l'appelait, ait brisé le cœur de son frère et surtout que lui l'acceptait sans se défendre. Pour le venger il a alors commencé à envoyer des lettres de menace anonyme puis au bout de 3 jours d'inquiétude pour cette pauvre famille, il leur a rendu visite et les a violement égorgés et tailladés de partout, Nadia absente à ce moment est rentrés plusieurs heures après et a découvert sa famille massacrés et le mot laissé par Klaus _« Vengeance pour un cœur brisé. Avec mes plus beaux sentiments. Klaus »_. Il avait laissé ce mot sans savoir qu'il avait oublié une chose, Nadia, maintenant celle-ci tente tout pour se venger, pour le tuer.

-Hum, je ne veux pas de Klaus moi. Plus je suis loin de lui mieux je me porte. Déclara Katherine d'un ton non-chaland.

Je n'écoutais pas Katherine, je fixais Nadia dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle est sur le point de dire oui mais quelque chose l'empêcher. Elle fixait un point imaginaire puis d'un coup relève la tête et plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-J'accepte mais je veux une preuve de ta connexion avec Niklaus. Exigea-t-elle

-Il me faut une sorcière alors. Répondis-je

Nadia tourna le regard sur Katherine qui sourit en coin et relève la tête pour ancré ses yeux dans les miens et déclara d'une voix espiègle :

-J'y gagne quoi moi ? Je ne veux pas de Klaus.

J'hésite un moment, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? Klaus avait été ma seule option, je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle refuserait cette offre mais il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout, que je risque tout.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Tu gagnes tout ce que tu veux. Déclarai-je en baissant les yeux

-Tu veux vraiment la réveiller Tania hein ?

-Oui.

- J'accepte ton offre ! On va bien s'amuser, comme avant Stefan. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire joueur et nostalgique, elle prit son portable et envoya un SMS puis releva ses yeux sur moi toujours son sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Elle arrive dans 30 minute déclara-t-elle après la réponse de sa sorcière.

30 minutes et ma mission va pouvoir commencé mais le pire n'était pas encore passés, le pire s'appelait Tania.

Tania était la plus puissante sorcière maléfique que je connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu en face et c'était surement mieux comme ça mais avec ses derniers événements je suis bien obligé de tout tenté et donc de réveiller Tania, elle était la seule à avoir la réponse à la solution, elle était la clé. Cette malédiction que j'avais déclenchée en laissant Elena mourir, le double mourir. Se transformer en vampire pour Elena était une malédiction plus que pour les autres vampires, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule. Elle avait défié la mort à plusieurs reprises voilà pourquoi elle était maudite puis bien sûr elle était l'une des doubles.

-Katherine tu m'as demandé ? Demanda une voix inconnu sorti de nulle part, je me retourne et vis une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts qui se tient devant Katherine les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

-Oui j'ai besoin de l'un de tes services de sorcière et comme tu m'en doit toujours une dit Katherine autoritaire

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme.

-Il faut qu'on sache si il est toujours en lien avec Niklaus Mikaelson tu peux faire ça n'est-ce pas Sabrina ? Répondit Katherine en me montrant d'un signe de tête

La jeune sorcière, Sabrina, s'avança vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens et déclara

-Il me faut tes mains et pendant le sort il faut que tu penses très fort à Niklaus.

Je lui tendis mes mains sans la quitté du regard, elle avait un regard tellement attirant, hypnotisant que l'on ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle me sourit, prit mes mains et leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux.

Elle récita des formules incompréhensible, le vent se lève aussitôt, les feuilles danse auprès de nous, les nuages noirs recouvrent entièrement le ciel et des mots sont chuchotés à travers les arbres. Personne n'osa bouger, Sabrina était le maître du jeu, soudain elle rebaissa la tête et ouvra les yeux, le vent s'arrête, les voix se taise et les nuages disparaisse elle me regarde avec un sourire et murmura un « Intéressant »puis elle se tourna vers Katherine et Nadia sans lâcher mes mains et déclara

-Il est lié à Klaus.

Puis sans plus d'explication elle partit. Cette jeune femme était intrigante et fascinante. On avait l'impression en la voyant que rien ne lui faisait peur, ses yeux verts pomme sont pétillants et dégage toute sa malice. Pourtant son petit gabarit et sa tête d'ange lui donnait des airs de fragilité, de sensibilité, de confiance et d'amour.

-Je la crois souffla Nadia

-Comment tu peux savoir ? Rappliqua aussitôt Katherine déstabilisante.

-Je suis une sorcière Katherine, je les senti.

- Mais attend si t'es une sorcière pourquoi t'as pas fait le sort toi-même ? Demanda Katherine intrigué

-Parce que je ne suis pas relié à Klaus, elle l'était. Elle a connu Klaus autrefois ou alors elle le connait, même un toucher avec Klaus peux relier une sorcière a lui, elle lui a peut-être juste serré la main mais c'est une connexion quand même moi je n'ai jamais rencontré Klaus.

-Donc Sabrina a déjà touché Klaus ou juste frôler Klaus et quand elle a touché Stefan elle a vu si ils ont un lien ? Reformula Katherine

-C'est un peu plus complexe mais dans l'ensemble c'est ça répondis Nadia

-Donc tu as la preuve de ma connexion avec Klaus, je n'ai pas senti le moindre sentiment ou émotion, il ne peut pas être mort. Je peux te le trouver tu peux me croire mais dis-moi où est Tania en échange continuai-je

Nadia avait détourné le regard vers moi comme si elle me sondait, elle baisse la tête et souris puis déclara

-Je peux te dire que Tania est à Falls Church dans une maison de vampire abandonné mais a vrai dire je ne s'est pas laquelle tu verras par toi-même il y'en a que deux.

-Et tu n'es jamais allé voir dans laquelle elle est ?

-Je ne suis pas morte Stefan donc non je ne suis pas allé voir. Je ne suis ni morte ni suicidaire répondit-elle simplement. En tous cas bonne chance dans ta mission j'espère te revoir un jour même si je doute que tu sois encore en vie, Stefan mais bonne chance. Tu m'enverras l'endroit où se trouve Klaus je sais que tu le feras.

Puis après ces derniers mots elle partit me laissant seul avec Katherine qui me regarde avec un sourire espiègle.

-Donc maintenant je te dis ce que je veux c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Je répondis par un hochement de tête mais ne la quitta pas pour autant des yeux

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi et quand je vais quelque part tu viens .Tu fais tout ce que je dis. Déclara-t-elle tout sourire

-C' est tout ? Tu veux faire comme Klaus, me retenir avec toi ?

-Oui c'est tout, je ne fais pas comme Klaus, je ne te retiens pas disons que tu seras mon compagnon Stefan comme avant tu te rappelles ? Répondit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement, toujours son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres

Je hoche simplement la tête et la baissa elle prit mon menton et me releva la tête, je ne fis rien à part serrer les dents pour ne pas l'envoyer contre un arbre, elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes mais je la repousse violement, elle se contenta de sourire et déclara

-Stefan, tout ce que je veux. Je t'ai aidée rappelle toi. Je gagne tout ce que je veux.

Puis elle se rapprocha, je ne bougeai pas même si l'envie n'en manque pas puis elle frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes puis s'éloigna en marchant un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres, je me contente de la suivre comme prévu, j'étais bien obligé.

_PDV Elena : _

Cette lettre m'inquiète mais sans plus, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons y faire ? Rien alors autant ne pas s'en inquiété plus que ça, c'est peut-être tout simplement une blague de mauvais goût, je ne préférais ne plus y penser et mettre ce mot de côté.

Damon est allongé sur le lit enfin le haut du corps est sur le lit ses jambes retomber dans la vide, il a les bras sur la tête et les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas je dirais plutôt qu'il pense mais avec Damon on ne sait jamais. Il se releva brusquement et se retrouva assis ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauté.

-T'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu m'as fait peur dis-je surprise

-Tu me fixais, ça me perturbe, tu m'empêche de dormir

-Tu ne dors jamais et je m'ennuie répliquai-je

Il sourit et se leva en direction de la salle de bain, j'en profite pour me lever du fauteuil en face du lit où j'étais installée et de m'assoir sur le lit, arrivé dans la salle de bain il ouvrit la glacière et se prit une poche de sang. Le sang pour l'instant me dégoute ou m'attire ou les deux je ne sais pas vraiment. Il ouvra la poche et prit deux verres qu'il remplit du liquide rouge puis il jeta dans un sac poubelle la poche vide. Quand il se retourna pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté de moi je lui lance un regard noir rempli d'incompréhension et de doute.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que tu en as besoin tu commences à faiblir dit-il simplement

Je ne m'étais pas nourris depuis ma transition fini, j'en avais besoin je le savais mais l'idée de boire du sang humain me dégoute encore pourtant l'odeur m'attirait. Me voyant dans mes réflexions, il me tendit un verre avec un regard et un sourire rassurant, je le pris par reflexe mais ne fis rien. Il porta le verre a ses lèvres sans détourné son regard du mien, je baisse la tête et fixa le liquide rouge, c'est tellement tentant puis je relève la tête pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de Damon, il hocha simplement la tête puis je rebaisse la tête et porte le verre à ma bouche, je ferme les yeux instantanément quand le liquide commença a coulé dans ma gorge, mon corps est en feu à ce moment-là, je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse mais cela ne m'empêche pas de finir le verre d'un traite. Quand je rouvris les yeux Damon n'avait pas bougé, il est toujours là à me regarder, sa main posé sur ma cuisse il tendit sa main et je lui donne le verre avec un petit sourire de remerciement, il laissa glissé sa main vers mon genou avant de se lever puis posa les verres délicatement sur le meuble en face du lit. J'enlève mes chaussures d'un coup de pied et me glissa sous les couvertures toute habillé, il était trop tard pour me déshabiller puis l'envie n'était pas là. La lumière s'éteignit et je sentis le matelas s'affaissait et quand j'ouvris les yeux Damon était allongé près de moi sa main posé sur la mienne, je referme les yeux et sourit puis m'endormit rapidement.

_La journée avait été dure, cette Rose m'avait raconté des choses pas très jolies sur mon prochain sort, j'étais la clé de la malédiction du soleil et de la lune, j'étais le double et cet Elijah me cherchait puis Stefan était venu me sauver avec Damon, enfin. En rentrant j'avais pris une bonne douche mais à ma sortie je vis Damon assis sur ma banquette près de la fenêtre, « Joli pyjama » avait-il sortit enjôleur. J'avais essayé de le faire partir avec l'unique excuse de la fatigue mais cela ne marcha pas puisque il se leva et s'approcha en désignant mon collier pendu dans sa main, il était venu me le rendre, je le remerciai et approcha ma main pour le reprendre mais il l'éloigna plein de question se font dans ma tête, pourquoi il ne veut pas me le rendre ? Pourquoi il doit me dire un truc important avec mon collier ? Pourquoi… Il s'approcha encore et planta ses yeux dans les miens, il avait l'air triste et déconcerté, le truc le plus égoïste qu'il n'a jamais dit, voilà pourquoi il devait garder mon collier avec lui, je ne voulais pas mais il s'en ficha et me demanda de juste l'écouté ce que je fis. « Je t'aime » m'avait-il dit les larmes aux yeux « et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi, pourquoi tu ne dois pas savoir ceci ? Je ne te mérite pas mais mon frère si » Il pleurait… Il m'embrassa le front et me caressa la joue avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens et de tout me faire oublier « Mon dieu que j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas a oublié ceci mais tu le dois… » Puis dans un coup de vent mon collier se retrouva autour de mon cou et ma fenêtre était ouverte…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, les larmes avait inondé mon visage. Je tourne la tête et vis que Damon dormait encore, comment avait-il put faire ça ? Comment avait-il me faire oublier ceci ? Comment avait-il osé toucher à ma mémoire ?! Je me lève en furie attrapa un coussin posé sur le fauteuil et le lançant de toute mes forces sur Damon qui sursauta, je pleure encore et toujours mais là jamais je n'avais autant souffert comment avait-il osé ?

-Pourquoi ?! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Hurlai-je hystérique en me jetant sur lui. Il s'était assis sur le lit et essayait de me retenir, ce qu'il réussit avec sa force mais je m'en fichais je continue à le roué de petits coups sur le torse qu'il, j'étais sûr, ne sentait a peine

-Elena ! Arrête ! Pourquoi quoi ?

-Comment t'as pu me faire oublier ça ?! Je te déteste !

-De quoi tu parles, Elena ? Oublié quoi ? dit-il dans comprendre de quoi je parlé

-Comment t'as pu… t'avais pas le droit Damon dis-je en pleurant et en retombant sur son épaule lasse

-Tu n'avais pas le droit… pas le droit de choisir pour moi, pas le droit de me faire oublier, tu n'avais pas le droit, Damon… Continuai-je ne pleurant encore plus

-De quoi tu parles, Elena ? Explique toi, tu me réveille en me lançant un coussin a la figure et tu te jettes sur moi sans explication pourquoi ? Explique-moi.

-C'est toi qui m'as ramené mon collier quand je l'avais perdu après mon enlèvement et tu m'as fait oublier, t'avais pas le droit… déclarai-je en relevant mes yeux trempés par les larmes, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et baissa la tête ne sachant quoi dire.

-T'avais pas le droit… répétai-je

-Je suis désolé Elena, vraiment, je suis désolé déclara-t-il sincère.

Je ne répondis pas et rebaissa la tête sur son torse il caressa mes cheveux et continua timidement

-Elena, écoutes moi, je t'ai fait oublier autre chose que ça… Ne m'en veut pas

A ces mots je me relève brusquement et le fixa

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait oublier d'autre ? Damon répond ! Dis-je inquiète, il ne répond pas et baissa la tête. Damon regardes moi ! Dis-moi ! Continuai-je

Il releva la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens, il attrape ma tête entre ses deux mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes…

_Je venais de me disputer avec Matt, il allait trop loin, il voulait trop. Mes parents devaient bientôt arrivés me chercher pour partir de cette maudite fête. J'attendais donc sur la route et soudain un homme se planta devant moi à quelque mètre, Damon. « Katherine » voilà les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés, à ce moment je ne comprenais pas qui était-il ? Qui était Katherine ? « Non… Je m'appelle Elena » il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mais il continua « Oh, tu ressembles tellement a … Désolé tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un... Je suis Damon» Je trouvais ça bizarre, rencontrer un garçon comme lui au milieu de nulle part il me répliqua que je pouvais parler que j'étais dehors toute seule mais je lui dis que c'était Mistics Falls, il ne se passe jamais rien de mal ici. Puis je lui expliquai sans raison ma présence ici, la dispute avec Matt, l'attente de mes parents. Il me demanda si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, un futur planifié ? Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais il rappliqua aussitôt que ce n'étais pas vrai, que je voulais ce que tu tout le monde voulait, il avait appris quelques trucs en restant dans le coin. Je lui demandai de ma dire ce que je voulais. Il n'hésita pas et se rapproche en disant que je voulais un amour qui me consume, que je voulais de la passion et de l'aventure et même un peu de danger, j'étais déconcerté comment savait-il ça ? Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, je ne le connais même pas puis pour contre attaquer je lui demande ce qu'il voulait lui mais mes parents viennent d'arriver et je me retourne et quand je lui refis face il me faisait tout oublié en disant « Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu désires mais maintenant je veux que tu oublis tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne veux pas que les gens découvrent que je suis en ville. Bonne nuit, Elena» Puis il disparût._

Je rouvris les yeux choqué et Damon décolla ses lèvres des miennes sans enlevé ses mains sur mon visage, j'avais la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et mes yeux ne se détaché pas des siens, dans son regard on pouvait y lire qu'il était désolé.

-Alors… je… tu… Oh mon dieu dis-je sans savoir ce que j'allais dire.

Je n'avais pas rencontré Stefan en premier mais… Damon comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il avait lu en moi sans me connaitre, j'aurais pu lui faire confiance sans le connaitre, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui sans le connaitre… Je l'avais rencontré en premier.

_PDV Stefan :_

Katherine avait accepté qu'on se déplace à l' endroit où se trouvait Tania. On était allé dans une des maisons que Nadia nous avait indiqué mais rien, personne ne s'y trouvait mais il nous en restait une. C'était une grande maison vieillit par le temps et rattrapés par la nature, je sais que c'est celle-là on pouvait sentir la magie sortir de cette maison

-Euh je vais rester derrière moi déclara Katherine derrière moi

-Non viens avec moi, on doit rester ensemble tu te rappelles c'est tes conditions Katherine.

Elle me lance un regard noir et me suit à l'intérieur de la maison.

La première pièce était sombre, seule la lumière naturel l'éclaire, elle est aussi vide rien ne s'y trouve, une deuxième porte se trouve sur notre droite, elle était grande ouverte. Je m'avance à l'intérieur suivit de près de Katherine qui s'accrocha à mon bras. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve un cercueil noir avec les bords dorés sur le couvercle de celui-ci était écrit « Don't open or certain death » ce qui vaut un frisson de la part de Katherine, j'approche ma main du dessus mais fut stoppé

-Ne l'ouvre pas, Stefan

Le vent commença à soufflé dans la pièce et un murmure me parvint de nulle part _« Tania »_, elle est là, dans ce cercueil j'en suis sûr mais dois-je l'ouvrir et risqué de déclencher le pire massacre à travers le monde ou ne pas l'ouvrir et laissé Elena dans le pétrin.

-Tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir Stefan, c'est dangereux déclara Katherine

-Katherine, j'ai tout fait pour réussir à la trouver je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant, je dois essayer

-Ah ouais ! Et si on meurt tous, tu vas déclencher un massacre Stefan, tu risques l'extinction des vampires là, je ne veux pas mourir et toi non plus.

-Je prends le risque répondis-je

Je pose ma main sur le dessus du cercueil et glissa ma main vers l'ouverture. J'avais peur mais je devais la faire pour Elena. J'ouvre le cercueil dans un geste et découvrit une femme aux cheveux brun elle a le teint grisâtre et avant de dire quoique ce soit elle ouvrit les yeux, déclara _« Vampires »_ avant de se jeter sur moi… J'allais mourir c'est sur…

**-oo-**

**_DES AVIS ! _**


End file.
